


The Temporal Laboratory

by Leopara



Category: Oxygen Not Included (Video Game)
Genre: Exasperated AI, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopara/pseuds/Leopara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Action Report: Day 1

I’ve awoken at the target location, but colonization efforts have already hit a hitch. I was supposed to land on the planet’s surface, but became trapped many miles underground instead.

Although the conditions are not ideal, it’s imperative that I establish a colony here and begin mounting efforts to escape.

I have with my three previously chosen Duplicants to start this mission: Nails, a skilled builder; Devon, an excellent miner; and Otto, a dedicated farmer. The original guidelines to begun a farming/mining colony will have to be adjusted but the abilities among the crew should work. I will however have to print a Scientist at some point in order to facilitate rocket travel. I do not believe my current crew has two brain cells to rub together. At least, not in the name of science.


	2. Action Report: Day 2

Initial effects have focus upon maintaining health and hygiene for the crew. It would have been simpler if the Space Council had approved for machine-only colonies as my own kind would have been far more efficient. However, now a functional outhouse and barracks is built we can focus on more important things. 

Note: The species known as ‘Shine Bugs’ cause sleeping issues among the crew if in barracks. Eliminate at preferred discretion.


	3. Action Report: Day 3

A challenge has arisen to our colonization of the planet. The fault lays entirely with the biological lifeforms upon this mission. Several have come into contact with food poisoning microbes. The contact was traced back to the hastily constructed outhouse from yesterday’s action report. The Duplicants, hereafter will be referred to as dupes, unanimously decided that following the schedule assigned to the letter was far more important than filling the wash station with water therefore none of the dupes wash their selves properly. There are now fecal particles… everywhere. The scan has showed it through the makeshift bathroom, the ladders, the cots, and shocking on the water pump. The dupes have taken all morning to clean and disinfected the entire base.   
The dupes responded with dismay at… possible removable of the shine bug. The reasoning behind why it should live is it being the only source of light other than myself. The point is reasonable. The insect’s purpose is now as a light source in the bathrooms. Hopefully, it can prevent future fecal matter accidents.   
The afternoon proved far more productive for the colony. A basic power generator and battery is now functional. It has been hooked up to a research station and oxygen diffuser. Otto is now working on agricultural methods that will work in this environment.   
Tomorrow, we will begin on digging out space for a water reclamation room.


	4. Action Report: Day 4

Another challenge today. The power went out overnight causing the oxygen diffuser to stall. Fortunately, there was enough residue oxygen from earlier in the day and nobody suffocated. Improvements will need to be made to the power generation system.   
The basic farming research tasked to Otto has been a success. The dupes took a short reprieve from the water reclamation dig to build planters for bristle blossoms. The dupes built them as close to the pod as possible to use the light I give off. Building an alternative light source will take several more days of research. I have printed a new dupe, Mi-Ma. While she isn’t as scientifically literate as I would prefer, she will have to do. She is already in progress to solving the power supply issue.


End file.
